1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a laminated member, and more particularly an apparatus for manufacturing some laminated electronic component parts such as a capacitor, an inductor or a resistor, a magnetic member and a filter or the like installed on the laminated substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a usual method for manufacturing a typical ceramics laminated member of laminated members, it is well known in the art to provide some steps of coating ceramics slurry by a doctor blade process onto a carrier film composed of a long polyethylene terephthalate or the like; drying it; then printing a conductive paste onto the upper surface of dried slurry by a screen printing process; drying it to form a ceramics thin film layer; thereafter peeling off the thin film layer from the carrier film; cutting it into a predetermined shape in reference to a position of its inner electrode pattern; and laminating the cut thin film layers in sequence (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-15929).
However, in accordance with this prior art manufacturing method, after the thin film layers formed on a carrier film are peeled off by every one layer, they are laminated, so that it becomes necessary to arrange both a peeling mechanism and a laminating mechanism not only to cause a manufacturing device to become large in size but also to reduce its productivity, and it shows a problem in accuracy in positional alignment due to the fact that the thin film layers once peeled off are laminated.
In addition, it is also known as another manufacturing system to repeat a step for forming a ceramics insulating layer and a predetermined electrode Pattern on a metallic base plate so as to perform a direct lamination of the thin film layers (refer to a gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-232174).
In accordance with the gazette described above, the gazette illustrates the facts that although the base plate can be moved in both X-axis direction and Y-axis direction by a mechanism using a servo-motor and a ball screw or the like, a metallic endless belt is used in place of the base plate and in this case a desired number of slurry injection heads and a desired number of paste injection heads or the like are arranged in a predetermined order along an advancing direction of the endless belt, and the laminated members are manufactured in sequence as the endless belt advances in one direction.
However, even in the case that the metallic endless belt is used in place of the base plate, this system provides some inconveniences that it needs a large mounting floor area to cause the device to become large in size and its facility expenditure is increased in the same manner as found in the aforesaid prior art in reference to the number of arrangement of the slurry injection heads or the paste injection heads, addition of drying means for drying an insulation layer and an electrode layer, a temporary pressing means or a main pressing means for increasing a productivity and the recovering segment for the formed laminated member.
In addition, both ceramics slurry and the functional material paste were injected in a repetitive manner through the slurry injection head and the paste injection head above the base plates moving in both X-axis and Y-axis directions to form a laminated member, so that it was difficult to assure a flatness at each of the layers.
That is, the aforesaid prior art had a problem that a flatness of the surface became a deteriorated state due to a formation of some fine corrugations at the surface of a thin film layer formed under injection of either the ceramics slurry or functional material paste, and also showed a certain problem in an inner accuracy of the completed laminated member. Additionally, the prior art also had a problem that an injection work took much time due to the fact that the flat ceramics layer was formed by injecting ceramics slurry.
In addition, when a layer composed of some inner circuit elements is formed on the ceramics layer to form one thin film layer, a notch fitting segment is produced between the electrode layers at a layer composed of the inner circuit elements to deteriorate a flatness of the thin film layer, resulting in that when the thin film layers are laminated, a clearance is generated by the notch fitting segment and it may become a cause of generating a void in the electronic parts after baking operation.
The present invention has been invented in view of the aforesaid circumstances in the prior art and it is an object of the present invention to provide a small-sized manufacturing apparatus in a less-expensive manner capable of improving a productivity by increasing a manufacturing speed for every layer of the laminated member (including the laminated substrate) and at the same time capable of practically applying it.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for manufacturing a laminated member producing no trouble at all for its practical application even if its working surface is of a rotary type for attaining a small size.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for manufacturing a laminated member capable of producing a high quality laminated member having a high inner accuracy while increasing its manufacturing speed by forming a thin film layer having an electrode pattern in a well-flatness and high precision manner.